


Unable to Resist

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Non-Con by the Incubus, F/M, Hermione is a Teaching Assistant, Remus is a Professor, Sirius is just trying to help, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is back teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, so who better for his teaching assistant Hermione to consult when she suspects she's being targeted by an Incubus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The occupants of Grimmauld place were all fast asleep. Remus had been the first to retire to bed, claiming that he wanted an early start in the morning, Sirius had gotten drunk with Ron, Harry and Ginny, having bought drinks to see Remus and Hermione off, and Hermione had retired to bed about an hour after Remus.

The others had stayed up until after midnight, but Hermione and Remus had to go to Hogwarts to start teaching there, and they had no plans at being hung-over or tired.

It was around 2am, when Hermione woke up to a strange sound in her room. The sound had pulled her out of an amazing dream about a certain Professor, she had fancied for a few years. Living in the same house as him had been torture, and now she was going to work with him? Her active imagination played with her dreams, showing her the possibilities of what could happen between them, if only he was interested. She had been woken early in the dream, she had only got to watch him stalk across the room towards her, backing her onto his bed, before letting out a soft growl. "Mine," he would say to her, before pressing his lips against hers and rubbing himself against her...

But she had woken up, and was disappointed. She reached out and grabbed her wand, casting a Lumos to see who was in the room with her, she knew there was someone there - she could sense them the moment she woke up, and before she cast the light, she could make out an outline of someone.

Knowing nobody else could be there due to the wards, and the protection still on the place, Hermione tried to make out which of her room-mates was in her room, and why?

Maybe it was Remus? Maybe her dreams of him were coming true? - He could be there to seduce her? She shivered in anticipation until a face came into view.

Her hand froze, as she finally saw the face of the man standing on the other side of the room, smirking at her.

She felt herself unable to do anything but breath as the man stared at her. Just watching her, taking her in. After a few minutes, he started to move closer. She looked at him, his high cheekbones, his amused ice blue eyes which she noticed, with a shiver, were filled with lust. Dark hair fell around his face, and that devilish smirk was still on his lips as he moved closer and closer to her bed.

Hermione didn't know why she wasn't calling out for someone, or telling him to go away, or even why she didn't hex him.

He shrugged his jacket off slowly, looking at her seductively, and she found herself lowering her wand, and without thinking, she placed it back on the bedside table, where it rolled off, and hit the floor.

The man was next to her bed now, looking down at her, and she looked nervously back up at him. He sat on the bed next to her, looking her over, and she felt naked under his gaze. She wasn't far from, as it had been a warm night, and she had kicked the covers off, and was only in her knickers and an oversized t-shirt, that barely grazed her thighs. Her pyjama bottoms having being discarded on the floor during the night.

The man reached up and slowly brushed the hair from her eyes, and she shivered at his touch, it was gentle but cold. His hand lingered where he had brushed her hair away, and he slowly moved his body closer to her, shifting across the bed, as his hand slowly stroking down her face, down past her shoulders, passing her breasts and hips, right to the hem of her t-shirt, where he started to slowly slide it up, the smirk on his face widening.

Part of Hermione wanted to push him away, but her body was betraying her, and she felt herself lay down, her eyes still on his.

As her body hit the bed, she felt the hand slide from the bottom of her t-shirt, and inside her knickers and she let out a gasp as a finger pressed against her, teasing her, stroking her. She felt herself move against his hand, as his tongue ran up her neck.

"Who are you?" She finally managed to ask, and the man pulled back, his eyes meeting hers.

As she took in the coldness in those ice blue eyes, the evil behind them, she let out a gasp. She could suddenly think straight, she knew whoever he was, he shouldn't be in her room, he shouldn't be in the house. The house still had charms on, so he shouldn't have even been able to find the house, and he was touching her... and worst of all, she had allowed him too, and before coming to her senses, she was willing to allow him more.

Suddenly he wasn't as handsome as he had first looked, his cold touches, burnt her skin, and not in the way she had imagined Remus to do.

His face looked cruel, as he tried to keep her gaze, tried to convince her to let him carry on.

Instead, she looked around, her wand having fallen out of reach and his hands holding her so she couldn't run, she done what any women would do.

She screamed.

**...~oOo~...**

Only a few seconds passed, before someone came running into her room, throwing the door open, and it smashed back into the wall. "Hermione? Are you alr..." Remus began, and froze as he took in the scene before him.

Hermione looked over, seeing Remus standing in her doorway, his wand out in front of him, his dark blonde shaggy hair messed up, standing there wearing nothing but his boxers, and her eyes widened.

Remus only froze for a split second, "Pertrificus Totalus," he shouted, but the figure moved too fast and disappeared from the room.

Remus took a deep breath, and realised what he was smelling was Hermione. He pretended he couldn't smell it and tried to ignore the lust that was still in her eyes from her encounter, his eyes trailed over her body, and realising how little she was wearing, he quickly averted his gaze.

Hermione realised the position she had been caught in, her top up revealing all her stomach and her underwear on show, and she grabbed her sheets and pulled them over herself, seconds before Ron and Harry came rushing in. "What's happened?" They asked, taking in the Professor standing in the room wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

Ginny followed, blushing at the sight of both an under-dressed Harry and under-dressed Remus, and Hermione was blatantly checking Remus out, but he was too busy looking around the room to notice.

"Ginny, stay here with her, it won't come back tonight, boys, check the house. Even if you see a shadow, you hex it and come and find me."

They all split up, searching the house, and Remus checked an unconscious Sirius' room. Sirius had slept through the scream, but was woken by Remus coming in.

"Remus, I love you and we both know you're sexy as hell, but if you're here to shag, I don't do men, and neither do you. Now if you'd let me go back to sleep..."

"I don't want to shag you, Sirius," Remus sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to think, you're standing almost naked in my room, in the middle of the night?" Sirius asked, sitting up and glaring at him. "If it's not to shag me, than what?"

"There was an Incubus in Hermione's room, I'm guessing you didn't hear her scream?" Remus said, and within seconds Sirius was out of bed, pulling some pyjama bottoms on. "They're the sex ones right - the Demon things?" He asked, and Remus nodded. "Oh, shit," Sirius said, falling over in the process.

"Meeting in the library in 10 minutes," Remus said, leaving the room.

"Why not the kitchen, we always meet in the kitchen," grumbled Sirius, now sitting on the floor, where he had fallen, pulling his bottoms on.

"Because it's Hermione, and she'd feel more comfortable in the library," Remus said, firmly, closing the door.

Harry and Ron came to find him. "Nothing," they both told him. Remus nodded. "Get yourselves presentable and be in the library in 10 minutes. They nodded and left, and Remus went to get some pyjama bottoms on.

He grabbed his robe, and headed down to the kitchen, making some tea for them and grabbed the tin of Roses chocolates, and headed into the library where the men were all waiting.

"Harry, do you want to go get the girls? he asked, and Harry rushed from the room, and came back followed by the girls.

Hermione had grabbed her dressing gown, but Ginny was standing in a small pair of shorts and a crop top. Remus kindly took off his dressing gown and passed it over to her, and Ginny slipped it on gratefully, and they all sat down.

"Eat some chocolate, it'll help," Remus said, and Hermione grabbed some of the strawberry ones and started eating them, Remus could see she was shaking slightly.

Once she had eaten a couple, she looked around at everyone, who were watching her nervously.

"What was that?" She asked, looking at Remus.

"I believe that was an Incubus, Hermione," Remus said, sounding extremely worried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, that explains it," she said faintly, staring at the chocolate tin.

Ginny let out a shiver. "Isn't that like a... sex demon?" she asked, blushing slightly.

Remus nodded. "It is," he said, his throat hoarse, and the boys jumped up.

"What did it do to you Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry panicked, rushing over to her, she nodded vaguely, reaching out for a cup of tea, and putting some sugar into it, before sipping her drink.

"We have to find it, and kill it," Ron decided, looking around as though it were in the room. "How do we do that?" He looked at Hermione for answers.

"Did it hurt you?" Harry asked, concerned by her lack of answer.

"He... it didn't do much," Hermione muttered, her eyes meeting Ginny's and she blushed and looked away. "I don't know how to find them or kill them, I never thought I'd have to know that... But I'm sure there are books telling me how to do it, I'll find an answer."

"I'm actually quite impressed Hermione," Remus began, and everyone looked at him like he was crazy, and he rushed to explain himself. "What I mean is it's not many women that can resist one, normally women are so hypnotised by their beauty, they find their body...well, tempted and not able to say no. I'm impressed because you are one of very few women who have been able to resist long enough to alert someone of the creature being there."

Hermione nodded. "But it'll be back, won't it?"

Remus nodded. "It will." He thought for a moment, "Hermione, it's only a few hours until we start the new term at Hogwarts, I'll owl Dumbledore and ask his opinion, but we'll have to request you share a room with someone for your safety."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue.

"Next time it'll try harder, and you'll find it harder to resist... Or maybe not resist at all."

Hermione still looked unsure.

"It won't stop trying, and even when it's had you, it'll keep coming back. They will have sex with a women in order to father a child, and it will affect your health and possibly cause your death."

"Death by too much sex, what a way to go," Sirius sighed. "That's how I plan to die."

"I'll share a room," she whispered, as they all ignored Sirius, all except Ron who was nodding in agreement.

Remus reached out and took one of the cups of tea, pouring four spoonful's of sugar in, and drinking it quickly.

"It may come back here, looking for Hermione, but I don't think it will tonight. I would suggest that Ginny share with Harry from now on. It should turn up and then leave when it realises Hermione isn't here, but for Ginny's sake, better safe then sorry, right?" Remus said, looking over at Ginny.

"No! That's my sister, she can't share with Harry, not until after the wedding, It's..."

"Better that it's Harry that shags your sister then some sex pest demon, that'll use its looks to hypnotize your sister before shagging her night after night until she dies or gets knocked up... I mean its not like Harry's going to do it, and then dump her, he's marrying her after all," Sirius said, and Ron slumped back into his seat, and let out a sigh. "Fine," he said, glaring at his best friend.

Hermione smirked slightly. "Yes Harry, best to wait until after you're both married before you and innocent Ginny finally have sex," she winked at Ginny, who blushed, and tried to keep the smirk off her face, but Ron seemed oblivious. Remus and Sirius caught the look, and Sirius snorted. They were all quite aware of Harry and Ginny sneaking to each others room, but if Ron wanted to believe his sister was so innocent, who were they to tell him otherwise?

"Harry, you haven't got work later?" Sirius asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Okay, Hermione go share with Ginny, Harry, can you transfigure a bed in there for yourself too?" Sirius said.

"I'll transfigure myself a bed too," Ron said, looking at the girls with concern.

Harry nodded, and Ginny took Hermione's arm and led her from the room, Harry and Ron following.

* * *

 

Sirius took one of the untouched cups of tea, and Remus helped himself to another.

"What actually happened when you went in?" Sirius asked, now that the boys had left the room.

"It was touching her, one hand in her underwear and it was leaning over her," Remus replied. "I think she wasn't able to resist at first, but clearly came to her senses. I was in there in seconds."

Sirius looked angry. "Fuck, I thought maybe you caught it before it touched her. You'll of course watch out for her in Hogwarts?"

Remus nodded, his mind distracted by what he had smelt in Hermione's room.

"Maybe you'll get to share with Hermione?" Sirius said, winking at his friend and Remus tried to look disapproving at what Sirius was trying to insinuate.

His thoughts were consumed by what he smelt in her room. The smell was so delicious, but he couldn't be distracted by that, Hermione didn't see him that way, and he was her former Professor, her friend, and in a few hours, he'd be her colleague at Hogwarts. He'd make sure to protect her and nothing else.

That's the same thing he tried to tell himself in the shower, as he came all over the wall, Hermione's name on his lips and a vision of her dishevelled state in his mind.

As long as he kept his thoughts private, there wouldn't be a problem, he told himself.

A moment later he looked down at his still hard length, and let out a sigh as he brought his hands back down for round two, and started stroking again, picturing the women, who was too good and pure to be thought of in this way, and feeling very wrong as he touched himself and closed his eyes, remembering her smell.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus didn't sleep that night. Both him and Sirius ended up sitting up, listening for any sort of noise, even peeking into the bedroom a few times until they realised Harry was wide awake too, as he was also too concerned to go to sleep.

A few hours later, Sirius left the library, where Remus was asleep in the chair and started cooking breakfast for everyone. He knocked on the bedroom door, to alert the four that breakfast was ready and that Hermione would need to get up.

Hermione got out of bed quickly and headed into the bathroom with a towel and a robe. She jumped in the shower and washed, scrubbing at herself as hard as she did the night before, hoping to wash the memory of the Incubus from her skin.

When she got out, she found Ginny had grabbed her outfit from her room, and she got dressed as Ginny took a shower.

"Now, tell me!" Ginny demanded when she returned.

Hermione blushed again.

"You enjoyed it?" Ginny's tone was accusing, and she had a slight smile on her face.

"Well, he came towards me and he was just looking at me like he wanted me... which, he's an incubus, so clearly he did want me."

"and?"

"He started touching me, he..."

"Fingered you?"

Hermione nodded, biting her lip.

"And?"

"It felt good," Hermione admitted, with a whisper, "and he licked my neck and when I looked back at him, he still looked handsome, but looked... I knew something was wrong, so I screamed."

Ginny could see the embarrassment on Hermione's face, as she admitted that it had felt good.

"Would you have stopped it, had it been a certain wolfy Professor?" Ginny asked, trying to get Hermione to forget about the Incubus, and instead, focus more on the man of her dreams.

Hermione shook her head. "I was dreaming about him again, before that thing appeared. When I woke up I thought it... I hoped it might have been Remus sneaking into my room." She blushed at the confession.

"Didn't Remus look really hot in just his boxers? Who knew he had that body hidden under his clothes?" Ginny said slyly.

"He did, didn't he?" Hermione grinned, biting her lip. "I knew he'd have an amazing body, but it was even better then I had imagined."

"Maybe you should ask Remus to share your room at Hogwarts?" Ginny teased, "you know to keep the Incubus away, and to keep you warm at night?" Hermione playfully shoved her. "Behave yourself Ginny," she replied, her cheeks flaming.

**...~oOo~...**

During breakfast, Remus noticed that Hermione's skin was red, and he wondered why. He glanced from her face and neck, to her arms, where the skin was rubbed raw. He looked at Ginny.

"Shower," Ginny mouthed, and Remus nodded slightly. Had Hermione really rubbed her skin red raw because of the touch? Of course she did, he corrected himself. It was a monster, it had no rights to touch her. Of course she was repulsed by it.

After breakfast, Hermione brought her trunk to the Library, and waved her wand. "Accio Incubus books," she tried, and three books on the subject flew into her hand. She sighed, she had hoped there was more, but the rest were probably in other books with other supernatural creatures, so they might not have reacted to the spell.

She brought her trunk downstairs, leaving it by the door and went to say her goodbyes.

Sirius took out his mirror, and Harry handed over his to Remus.

"In case Hermione needs you," he Sirius explained, as Hermione took the mirror.

"Good luck Hermione, enjoy being a Teaching Assistant," Ginny said. The boys and Sirius took a turn to hug her and they all said their goodbyes to Remus, as they left Grimmauld Place.

They shrunk their trunks to fit them into Hermione's handbag, and Remus offered Hermione his arm, walking her towards Kings Cross. It was a bit of a walk, but knowing they would be on the train for a few hours, they made the most of stretching their legs.

"How are you feeling this morning," Remus asked and Hermione shrugged. "I feel a bit calmer, obviously nervous in case it comes back..." she said.

"Well, we'll do some research and see what we can do about keeping it away for good," Remus said and Hermione smiled.

"Way ahead of you, I've already got some books from the library before we left, I may take a look at them on the train."

Remus sighed. "I'll help, I don't want that thing near you again," he said.

Hermione shivered at the memory. "Neither do I. I had my wand up, as a light to see who was in my room, I figured it was one of you lot, due to the wards and concealment and stuff, the I saw him and for some reason it made sense to put the wand back where it was."

Remus nodded. "From what I know, it would have been attracted to a high amount of sexual energy," he blushed as he spoke. "Were you..." he broke off, hoping she would understand what he was asking.

"Oh no, nothing like that," she said quickly, blushing. "I was having a dream, and woke up and he was there."

"Well, is it too much to ask..." Remus began, flushing, "to know how... what you were dreaming about, because then when I research..." he asked, hesitantly.

Hermione nodded, as they approached the train station.

"Well, you may have guessed, but the dream was quite adult," she began. "I dreamt that someone - not the incubus, but someone was in my room and I was backed up into the bed and y... the man in my dream he was quite possessive and kissed me and...well, he rubbed against me. It's not a lot, but that's what happened, and then I woke up."

Remus thought for a moment. "I doubt it's a coincidence that the Incubus turned up at the same time you had an... adult dream. So we should work out if it turned up because you had a dream, or if you had that dream because of the Incubus.

Hermione nodded. "I've had similar dreams for the last few weeks."

Remus decided that he would start his research when they got on the train.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on Fanfiction.net - 18th March 2014

They were the first onto the platform, and Hermione forgot her worries, as she eyed the train in delight. Remus was glad that he asked the Headmaster if they could come to the school on the Hogwarts Express, once he saw her expression.

They got on the train in the first carriage, though Remus wasn't entirely sure why, as Hermione skipped a bunch of empty compartments, to stop at one that was familiar to him.

It was at that point he understood, she was enjoying the fact that she was on the train again.

Before she opened the door, he put his hand on her arm, making her stop, and brought his fingers up to the doorway, where the names 'James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew,' were all carved in.

"This was our compartment," he said, softly, moving his hand so she could see the names.

He traced the names with his fingers, and proceeded to draw her attention to another one, slightly lower.

'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs.'

His fingers moved lower once again, her eyes following, this time her hand joined his, her fingers brushing against his.

"The Marauders," she whispered, reading the words written on the door-frame.

"It's like a history. The day the four of us met in here, is at the top, then when we were returning home the year the other became Animagus, that's when we put our nicknames..." he took a breath.

"Then when we made the Marauders Map, it seemed like a good idea to add 'the Marauders' onto the door, and that's not all."

His fingers moved down to two more lines.

"Lily Evans loves James Potter.'

"Marlene McKinnon loves Sirius Black.'

Lily wrote that one, we told her she could be on our door, she looked at us like we were insane, but I believe she was touched that she was considered one of us. Marlene didn't hide that she was happy. The one girl to finally hook Sirius Black. He was going to marry her, he told me and James that she was the only girl for him. She died during the first war, and he was heartbroken."

"Why isn't your name on here?" Hermione asked, softly.

Remus sighed. "I had no-one. I was afraid of getting close, of feeling for someone like James felt for Lily, or Sirius for Marlene, and them finding out my condition and not wanting me anymore. I pulled away before I could get too attached."

His eyes roamed the door, as he tried to think of a way to change the conversation.

"You know, this space is reserved for the Marauders and the people important to us, would you like to add your name, Hermione?" He offered.

She looked at him in surprise, making him wonder if he made the right choice, and he was relieved when her face broke out in a grin.

"Are you sure?" She asked, and he returned the grin and nodded.

She pulled out her wand, and muttered a spell, and signed her name at the bottom of the list, using her wand as though it was a pen. The words carved into the wood.

"This is why you chose this compartment, back in my third year?" She asked.

"I wasn't planning to, I just wanted to look at our names," Remus replied. "After that, I walked up to the back to take a seat next to the prefects carriage, as it made sense in case they needed anything, but it felt wrong sitting in a compartment that wasn't my own, so moved back up to this one."

Hermione gave him a moment to look at the names, before she slowly opened the door and guided him inside.

Once they had taken their seats, Remus let out a chuckle.

"I remember on our way to Hogwarts, in our seventh year, we banned Padfoot from the compartment. He had to sit out in the hall," Remus said.

"What did he do?" Hermione queried.

"Well, we were all travelling from the Potters home, and Sirius said that he was meeting Marlene first, and would meet us on the train. We didn't realise he was meeting her on the train, and he had left early for a reason. So, since we didn't have to wait on Sirius, we found ourselves leaving early for the train. We got there about half an hour after Sirius did, and got on the train, and headed for the compartment, only to find it warded. Now, I'm got rid of so many of his wards in the past, I managed to get them down in less than a minute."

Remus chuckled, as he thought back to that day. "We walked into the compartment and find a completely naked Sirius, with Marlene kneeling before him, giving him a very enthusiastic blow-"

Remus stopped suddenly, remembering who he was talking to.

"Sorry, Hermione, that was inappropriate for me to tell you," Remus said, blushing.

Hermione let out a snort and shook her head. "You forget, Remus, I'm an adult, and I live with four men, one of them being Sirius. I've heard very graphic details about all of their love lives, I was wondering when you'd start treating me like one of the boys and forget to filter what you say."

Remus chuckled. "I can only imagine what you've heard from Sirius," he laughed.

"So what happened after you saw what Marlene was doing?"

"James hexed him. He couldn't get it back up for two weeks, if you understand what I mean, plus he had to sit outside the compartment for the journey after we made him clean it of course, and he had to use that mirror to communicate with us instead."

Hermione started laughing. "I can imagine he wasn't best pleased with that," she said.

Remus joined in the laughter.

As the laughter stopped, Hermione drew Remus back to what he had said before.

"Why did you not take the chance with any of them?" Hermione asked. "I mean, maybe you weren't willing to share your secret, but if someone had brought up werewolves in front of-" she added, but Remus interrupted.

"They did, with the first two girls I started to get serious with. But the girls seemed to have a low opinion... a more appropriate word would be _disgusted_ opinion on werewolves. Even werewolves that were kind and sweet for the rest of the time. I knew without a doubt that they wouldn't want me. They seemed to think that Werewolves shouldn't even be allowed to live. The relationships ended pretty much the next day in both cases, and I never allowed myself to get into something serious again."

Hermione was silent for a moment. She knew Remus never had any long term relationships, but she had never really considered why he shied away from them. She wondered if it was due to his fear of allowing himself to fall in love, only to lose that person? She had always assumed he was like Sirius in those regards, but now was starting to realise that it was because he was scared of getting hurt.

"I think," she began, softly, "that any girl would be lucky to be with you, Remus, because you have so much to offer. If someone can't see past your Lycanthropy, then it's their own fault that they are missing out."

Remus found his lips curving, as much as he didn't want to smile. "Thank you, Hermione," he replied, his voice soft. "Although I have to disagree, I must say it's nice to hear you say that."

Hermione frowned. "I think if we're going to be working together, and I say something nice, you should accept it without disagreeing. What do I have to gain by lying to you, Remus? I already have your friendship, and if I didn't think that you're a catch, then I wouldn't have said so."

Remus' smile grew. "Fair point, love," he replied. "I'll do my best to refrain from disagreeing with you in the future, however I expect the same from you, I know you loathe to accept a compliment."

Hermione hesitated, before nodding. "Fair is fair," she replied, as she looked towards the door, where the students were already passing the compartment.

She was distracted for a moment as she realised the term of endearment that Remus had used. If only she really was his love. She wanted nothing more than to be his.

She looked around the ordinary looking compartment.

"This is where Ron and Harry were first sitting when I met them," she told him, "and where we met you for the first time too. It's funny how they somehow picked the Marauders compartment out of all the compartments on the train!"

Remus was interrupted from answering as the compartment door opened, and Neville stepped in.

"I guess I'm not the only one who can't bring themselves to apparate?" He said. "Luna is coming on the train too."

"Luna?" Hermione asked, in surprise. "I didn't know she was working at school, she never mentioned when we had that girls lunch with Tonks, Ginny and Fleur. It's great, I won't feel so awkward around the Professors now."

"You don't seem to be awkward around me, does that make me special?" Remus joked, and Hermione nodded her head. "Of course you're special, Remus. You're also the exception to the rule," she grinned.

Remus returned her grin. "What will Miss Lovegood be teaching?"

"She's' going to be a Teaching Assistant for Flitwick," he replied. "So, Charms."

Half an hour later, the train pulled away from the station. Conversation between Hermione and Remus had gotten very scarce, as Neville had monopolised Remus' time to discuss what teaching in Hogwarts was like, and Luna and Hermione caught up over their holidays.

"Why are you marked?" Luna said suddenly, grabbing Hermione's hair and pulling it to the side.

"Marked?" Remus asked, abandoning his conversation with Neville, and looking over at Hermione.

Luna's fingers touched Hermione's neck gently, and Remus moved to get a better look.

"There's nothing there?" Remus said, uncertainly.

"Oh there is, but you can't see it, Professor."

"Remus," he corrected.

"The mark wasn't there last time I saw you," Luna frowned.

"Maybe Hermione got lucky," Neville grinned, and Luna shook her head.

"No, it was something..." her eyes widened.

"Hermione..." she asked, and paused, looking at the men in the compartment.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked, she felt concerned for what Luna could see.

"I can't see it either," Neville said, examining Hermione's neck closely.

Luna shook her head. "Hermione... has anything... strange happened to you recently, since the last time I saw you?" She asked, glancing nervously as the men.

Hermione nodded. "Can an Incubus leave a mark like this?" She asked, and Neville's eyes went wide.

"Wait, an Incubus? Did it hurt you-" he started, but Remus interrupted.

"She realised something was wrong and we were alerted to its presence before it was too late," Remus said, and Neville let out the breath he found himself holding and leaned back in his seat.

"What does the mark mean?" Neville asked, and Hermione looked at Remus.

"It means it will definitely be coming back, because it's marked you as it's own, so no other Incubus or similar creature can have you. We'll need to do research soon," he said, racking his brains for any information he could think of regarding Incubus'. "I didn't realise it had done so, because I thought I'd have been able to see the mark if you had one."

Hermione stood up.

"I need to clear my head," she said, opening the door. "I'm going to check out the train, make sure the students are alright."

The other three nodded, and watched her close the door behind her.

"What happened?" Neville asked, and Remus told them the story, leaving out what the Incubus was doing to Hermione, and making it appear that she screamed the moment it touched her. They didn't need to know the ins and outs of what actually happened.

"How do we stop it," Luna asked and Remus shook his head and shrugged.

"I have no idea, but later tonight after the feast, I'll take a look in the library and see what I can find," he told them.


End file.
